Drive It On Home
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: School's just let out and Lazlo and Clam are excited about having a naughty weekend together. During their drive home, things get naughty inside Clam's ride, and once they reach their home, these two wild teenagers are ready to get hot and heavy and make a big mess along the way. One-shot!


**Hey guys! I'm back from my break and I thought it would be nice to treat you guys to a sequel to my Camp Lazlo story. Thankfully, this time I'm not a procrastinating ass like I was with my first story. Now it's time for you guys to enjoy my story featuring my favorite sexy rhino! Hope you guys enjoy my yaoi story, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! :D**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters. It's rightfully owned by the folks at Cartoon Network. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Drive It On Home~**

It was two fifty-five on a cool Friday afternoon at Oakwood High School, and Lazlo and Clam, along with their other classmates were listening to a history lesson from their teacher. Needless to say, everyone in class was bored as hell, with some of the students sound asleep, except for Lazlo who was reading a note with a very naughty message on it, courtesy of his sexy rhino boyfriend Clam.

Despite the apparent mundane tedium of school, the boring and depressing classes, the disgusting school lunches, the bullies, the teachers all being uncaring dicks who wanted out of there as much as they did, the general lack of fun and adventure, there was one thing that always raised the spidermokey's spirits, and that was sharing the same classes and lunch period with his boyfriend. Clam always made things at school worthwhile, and they even managed to do some naughty acts during their sphere time, like having oral sex in the bathroom, or making out behind the bleachers. It was indeed a magical time, and just thinking about it gave Lazlo a massive boner, which was creating a rather obscene bulge in his pants, to which he used a notebook to hide his obvious arousal, as he read the contents of the naughty note.

 _'Once the clock strikes three, we shall be free of this hellhole and you shall be all mine again, my sexy monkey... When we're home your hot ass is mine and my cock buried deep inside you once more, and with the sounds of our fucking shall disturb the whole neighborhood as we kiss and fuck the whole weekend... Maybe you can have my dick if you're good on the drive home... A kiss shall await you my sweet Lazlo... Love, Clam...'_ The note read, as Lazlo became even more horny reading it over and over again, as he saw Clam a couple seats down doing a hand sign that meant anal sex, making him extremely horny to the point where he taught he might orgasm right now in class. Now that would be an awkward moment for sure.

However, Lazlo was quickly calmed down by the sound of the final bell ringing, signaling the end of class and the beginning of their weekend of fun. The students all grabbed their belongings and rushed out of the classroom, with Lazlo and Clam being the last ones out, as they're holding hands and walking down the hallway.

"I thought this day would never end, Clam! Looking at you and your note were the only things keeping me awake in that class!" Lazlo responded happily, as he kisses Clam softly and wetly, and plants a kiss on the rhino's two small horns.

"Boring class, Lazlo! Too Boring! Made Clam sleepy!" Clam replied, playfully yawning for his adorable spidermokey lover, and returning the kiss to Lazlo. "Weekend fun! Fun!" He said happily, taking out his black cap with the capital C on it, and placing it on his head, only to hear his boyfriend laughing a little bit.

"Aw, you always do look so cute wearing your cap. My sexy boyfriend smells so nice and looks so cute!" Lazlo said gleefully, as he kisses Clam once more, and ultimately got pushed into the lockers by his rhino boyfriend, as they began making out once more, filling each other's mouths full of slimy wet tongue, as Clam had a massive boner as well, and two horny teenagers were becoming so aroused by their kissing.

"Kissing! Hot kissing!" Clam said happily into their hot kisses, pressing his body against Lazlo's furry body, and begins grinding against the horny spidermonkey, as they deepened their hot kissing more and more, and Lazlo clung to his horny rhino boyfriend for dear life, and used his tail to tease his boyfriend's big throbbing bulge in his pants, as Clam gasped and moaned loudly. "So naughty! Naughty, Lazlo!"

The kissing grew more heated, and their big bulges in their pants began rubbing against each other, as Lazlo grabbed hold of Clam's sexy butt, and squeezes his butt firmly, as Clam slammed his horny spidermonkey into the locker, and kisses him more deeply and wetly, and grew even more horny, as the need to be buried in his boyfriend's hot furry ass increased immensely. As much as they both wanted to continue their fun, they knew they better save it once their off school ground, less they get suspended.

"Lazlo, we need to get home! Home!" Clam moaned out, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss with his horny boyfriend, as Lazlo held his hand tightly, and squeezes it affectionately.

"Lead the way to your ride, Clam!" Lazlo replied happily, giving Clam one more kiss, and hugged him lovingly, before pulling away, and walking down the hallway with him to the student parking area sporting massive boners.

The two horny teenagers then exited the school, and walked into the student parking lot, arriving at Clam's big pick-up truck. Even though Clam only had his learner's permit, his parents gave him a pickup truck to drive, and he absolutely loved it. Lazlo had a nice car of his own, but since it was in the shop being worked on, he rode with Clam to school and it was always an adventure. Clam unlocked his truck, and they climbed inside the truck, with Lazlo sitting in the passenger seat and Clam getting in the driver's seat, and sticking the key in the ignition, starting the truck.

The truck roared to life, and Clam threw it in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal, as the truck sped out of the parking lot fast, and onto the read, as Lazlo laughed happily from their crazy ride. Clam pulled onto the highway and sped up, as he gave the truck more gas. The speed limit was seventy and Clam was going ninety. Lazlo was laughing his hot furry ass off, he loved how much of a lead foot Clam was at the age of fourteen, and he absolutely loved it. Clam drove his pick-up truck like a man and he enjoyed swerve in and out of traffic.

"I love you so much, Clam!" Lazlo replied happily, continuing to laugh his hot furry ass off, and sharing a deep kiss with Clam, making the horny rhino take his eyes off the road.

"Love you too, Lazlo! Love you too!" Clam replied lustfully, growing more and more horny, and returning the deep kiss tenfold with his horny boyfriend, not caring about how reckless he was being.

Clam pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal, as the truck barreled through traffic at over a hundred miles pre hour, as he nearly rear ended a couple cars but it was worth it, Lazlo felt so happy and so horny and he could barely see where they were going. His eyes kept closing with each blissful kiss they shared, and Lazlo grabbed his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, revealing his big footlong rhino penis.

"I've been a good monkey, haven't I?" Lazlo said in a cute tone, giggling cutely, as he grabbed hold of his love's juicy penis, and squeezes it firmly, making Clam gasp and moan out his name in sexual bliss.

"Good monkey! Really good monkey!" Clam moaned out lustfully, trying his best to keep his eyes on his road, as he loved every bit of having his big penis squeezed and stroked. "Please Clam, Lazlo! Please!" He moaned out, wanting even more from his boyfriend.

More than happy to oblige, Lazlo took hold of the horny rhino's big meaty penis, and squeezed and stroked it with delicious ferocity that made Clam though his head back in the leather headrest of his seat, and crying out in pure ecstasy as loudly as he could. Lazlo took this a sign that his boyfriend was loving the pleasure, and took it a step further by grabbing his huge balls, and fondling them sexually, as Clam was squirming around in his seat, and pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, as the truck was flying down the highway at top speed.

"Really putting on the gas, aren't you, Clam? Don't worry, there's more in store for you." Lazlo said sexually, kissing his horny boyfriend deeply, and fondling and squeezing his huge cock and balls some more, and used his cute tail to squeeze his hot butt lovingly. "And once we're home, I get your big cock in my butt." He said happily, yearning to have his hot furry ass full of juicy rhino cock again.

"Lazlo, more pleasure! More pleasure!" Clam moaned out lustfully, using every bit of his willpower to keep his eyes on the road, as he returned the deep kiss tenfold, and slips his tongue into the horny spidermonkey's mouth.

Deepening their hot kiss some more, Lazlo tightened his firm grip on the rhino's huge cock and balls, and used his tail to give the horny rhino's cute butt a much harder squeeze, before he began pushing his tail up against his hot ass, and soon made entry, as Clam screamed blissfully, and cummed a little bit onto Lazlo's furry hands, as he panted heavily, feeling himself about to blow a huge load.

"Fuck! Gonna blow load!" Clam moaned out lustfully, panting more heavily, as he deepened the kiss more with his equally horny boyfriend. "Can't take it, Lazlo!" He screamed blissfully, feeling his massive climax fast approaching, as he flew past more cars.

"Blow your big load and make a big mess!" Lazlo said sexually, pushing his furry tail deep inside the rhino's hot ass, and squeezing his huge cock and balls as hard as he could, finally sending him over the edge.

Clam screamed out in pure ecstasy and sexual bliss, as he felt his climax hit him like a truck, and his huge rhino penis erupted like a volcano and spewed his hot white cum allover Lazlo, his legs, pants, shoes, the leather seats, the dashboard, and brake and gas pedals. Wow, he sure did blow a big load. Clam was sweating profusely and panting heavily from his climax, his still rock hard penis oozing out some more cum onto the leather seats and dripping into the floorboard.

"Good monkey, Lazlo! So good!" Clam said sexually, panting heavily, as he licked up some of his own cum off Lazlo's cute furry cheeks, and savored the taste of his own cum. "Mmm... So yummy!" He said happily, savoring the nice salty taste of his own love juice.

Lazlo only blushed cutely, and produced a heartfelt smile for his boyfriend, to which Clam kissed him once more. Clam then pulled off on the exit towards their home, and drove to their apartment complex where they lived as neighbors. He turned his truck off and was suddenly tackled by Lazlo in the driver's seat. They kissed so deeply and for so long, they could actually taste their immense love for each other.

Lazlo and Clam basically fell out of the truck making out like horny animals in heart, and Clam didn't bother putting his pants back on. Soon they'd be getting nude anyway. They quickly made their way to Lazlo's apartment, as the horny teen unlocked the door as they stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind them. Good thing his parents were out working because this would be quite awkward to explain to them.

"Clam, let's fuck now! I need your big rhino cock in my furry ass so badly!" Lazlo begged his horny boyfriend lustfully, kissing Clam wildly and sloppily, as he squeezes his hot butt extremely hard.

"Fuck you now hard, Lazlo! Fuck now!" Clam replied sexually, kissing Lazlo back wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard back as well, ready to fuck his love good and hard now.

They quickly removed all of their clothing, till they're both naked and extremely horny, growing even more horny as they gazed upon each other's immense beauty and sexiness. Both of their big juicy penises are so hard, they could probably cut through diamonds.

Clam quickly pinned Lazlo against the wall, and slammed his big juicy rhino cock all the way inside the horny spidermonkey's hot furry ass, and began fucking his horny boyfriend fast and hard, and picking up the pace with each powerful thrust into his lover's hot furry ass, as the smell of sex quickly overwhelmed them, and Lazlo's moans and cries of pleasure were music to the horny rhino's ears. The sex always got better and hotter each time they fucked, and Clam was completely immersed in fucking Lazlo hard and desperate against the wall, dominating his boyfriend once more.

Lazlo panted heavily, and wrapped his furry legs around the horny rhino's waist in a desperate effort to maintain himself up while Clam was using his sexy body to keep him pinned to the wall, and offered some additional support by holding his hips. Clam moaned, and slammed his big juicy penis hard into Lazlo's hot furry ass with a delicious and powerful ferocity that only he could do to please his horny monkey that had him throwing his head back against the wall, and crying out in ecstasy as loudly as he could, likely alerting everyone in the complex to what they're doing.

The sounds Lazlo uttered were intoxicating, they had Clam's head spinning with the animalistic craving for more. They were both experiencing a form of euphoria that both made them immensely happy and made them insanely horny. Lazlo was certainly having an affect of him and just staring at his boyfriend's adorable face made him even more horny. They both loved the slow and loving sex they always had. Now they fucked to their hearts content. Clam wanted Lazlo to savor every bit of their beautiful love.

"Oh, Clam, please fuck me even harder! Please your naughty monkey and love me so much!" Lazlo moaned out, kissing his horny rhino boyfriend deeply, and pushing his wet tongue into his mouth.

"Ah! Lazlo, so hot and tight! So tight!" Clam moaned out, returning the hot kiss tenfold back deeply and wetly, and picking up the pace, making sure to pleasure him all weekend long. "Getting close!" He moaned out more, fucking his lover's hot furry ass even harder and faster.

"Me too!" Lazlo managed to uttered out, deepening the hot kiss even more with his horny rhino boyfriend, feeling himself already close to blowing his own load.

Clam growing even more horny from their hot kiss, slammed Lazlo against the wall extremely hard, and pressed his well-toned sexy body against his lover's soft furry body, as the ferocity of his thrusts increased, and he kept slamming his big juicy rhino penis in and out of the moaning and screaming spidermonkey's hot furry ass, and picked up the pace even more, as he delivered several more powerful thrusts into his love's hot furry ass, as his huge balls slapped against his hot furry ass, making him even more horny, as Clam smirked cutely.

The gears of pleasure were spinning in both their bodies. Clam's thrusts becoming more wild and erratic, and they both craved so much more from each other. Lazlo was clinging onto him for dear life and hugging his slightly muscular chest tightly. His adorable expression showed just how wrecked he was by bliss, he couldn't even keep his mouth shut with the endless series of moans and screams he's letting out. Clam loved seeing him like this and couldn't wait to see him like this again. Relishing Lazlo slowly and sensually is something he'd be doing the whole weekend.

His lewd grin grew bigger and wider, as he buried his big rhino penis deep inside Lazlo's hot ass, and began striking at his sweet spot with in a ferocious manner. It was a special kind of euphoria that no drug could ever compare to. Making sure to pleasure Lazlo to the fullest, Clam kept on striking at his sweet spot, and kisses Lazlo once more, as he moved one hand down to the spidermonkey's ten inches of love and his huge furry balls, and fondles them sexually, as Lazlo moaned out his name in their hot kiss, making him even more horny as he kept teasing him with his big balls.

"Lazlo, want these big balls? Want big balls?" Clam teased his horny spidermonkey, kissing him once more, and slapping his big balls against his hot furry ass some more, driving Lazlo insane from the incredible pleasure.

"Stop with the teasing and get those fucking balls in my ass, Clam! I need them in my ass now!" Lazlo begged his horny rhino boyfriend lustfully, returning the kiss, and craving those big yellow balls more than anything.

More than happy to oblige, Clam grunted extremely hard, and pushes his huge balls all the way inside Lazlo's hot furry ass, while also continuing the brutal assault on his sweet spot, bringing them both closer and closer to reaching their orgasms. Lazlo's huge cock was already throbbing and twitching and oozing out a steam of pre cum onto Clam's chest and pooling on the floor. He continues onward with fucking Lazlo's brains out, and striking his sweet spot with every bit of his might, and crushes his lips against Lazlo's in such a hot and wet kiss, he was almost sucking in his lips.

Clam smirked when he realized they're reaching the finish line. He continued on with fucking Lazlo's brains out, and strikes his sweet spot with all his might, and deals a massive thrashing to both his hot ass and sweet spot, and deepened the already deep kiss with the horny spidermonkey. They both felt their massive climaxes fast approaching, and Clam slammed his huge rhino penis as hard as he could into his sweet spot, as their pleasure reached it's peak.

"Fuck... I'm gonna blow my load!" Lazlo moaned out, panting heavily into their deep kiss, as his huge cock throbbed and twitched more.

"Blowing load! Fuck!" Clam moaned out, fucking his lover's brains out endlessly, and humping into him as hard as he could.

Finally, Lazlo and Clam both cried out in unison as they reached their massive climaxes. They both felt perfectly in sync with each other, as Clam's cock erupted a massive stream of hot rhino cum into Lazlo's hot furry ass, and drenched both his hot furry ass and insides in so much hot cum, while Lazlo's cock erupted, and spewed so much hot cum allover Clam and the walls behind them, coating them in a thick layer of his love juice, as cum oozed from Lazlo's hot furry ass as Clam pulled his cock out. Tension and strength had abruptly left them, and Clam struggled to stay on his legs let alone keep Lazlo from falling. They were both panting heavily. Both of them covered in both sweat and cum. They both slid down the wall, and laid down on the cum-soaked floor, holding onto each other.

"That was so good, Clam! I loved it so much!" Lazlo said breathlessly, panting more, as Clam held him close.

"So good and hot! Really good!" Clam replied, panting heavily, and kissing Lazlo softly and wetly. "Love you so much, Lazlo! Love you so much!" He said happily, laughing.

"I love you too, Clam!" Lazlo said happily, kissing Clam back softly and wetly, and snuggling close to his boyfriend.

They both laughed happily, with Clam pressing his head against Lazlo's. They stayed silent for the time being. It was a beautiful and peaceful moment that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. It was perfect to them. All that mattered was they had each other and were together. Regaining some of their energy, Clam gently picked Lazlo up bridal style, and walked into the living room with him, as they plopped down on the couch, and cuddled together lovingly.

"You want to play some games and have oral sex?" Lazlo said sexually, turning the TV on and powering on his PS4, as he grabbed two controllers and handed one to Clam.

"You know it! Play and sex!" Clam replied happily, grabbing his controller, and kissing Lazlo softly and wetly. "Clam love you, Lazlo." He said, as Lazlo placed in a disc for Call of Duty: Black Ops III.

"I love you too, Clam! I love you so much." Lazlo replied, kissing Clam back softly and wetly, and deepens the kiss, as he presses start on the game.

Deeping their kiss some more, Lazlo and Clam proceeded to play a couple rounds of COD all the while staring at each other's rock hard penises, as they made sure they're cuddled closely together on the couch, as they shared another loving kiss. Oral sex and video games was something odd, but it was something special to them. The weekend officially starts now and they've got all the time in the world to love each other and have so much hot sex. It's their hot weekend of sexy adventures.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Phew. At least I didn't end up procrastinating with this story, which a major positive. And my first story of 2017! I really do enjoy writing about these two and they just go so well together. From watching the cartoon, it's clear that Clam's always the closest to Lazlo in the cartoon, and it always warmed my heart when they hugged. As a kid, I always loved seeing my sexy rhino and I really wish I could hug him, and I still want to hug him. Now before I make my exit, I'd like to thank 'Clamrino2307' for reading my first story about these two, and please do check out his art on Clam on DeviantArt and FurAfainty. He made some awesome Clam fanart, and I'm using one of his pictures as avatars for my stories. :) Now please do review to let me know what you thought of the story, and I'll see you all later! Bye-bye!**


End file.
